Demons and Dawning Revelations
by MissTerie
Summary: This is based off the premise for episode 5. It is set like about halfay through it and involves every character in a way. I can't really sum it up, sorry. Hope you like it!


**Hey everyone! I haven't actually written a story in a really long while! **

**This is obviously my first Secret Circle fic. It just came to me last Friday when I was trying to sleep.**

**It is based on the premise of the next episode, and I guess has a bit of the books, and just a lot of i tis my own ideas and would I would like to see.**

**I tis kind of couple-centric, but there's all kinds of mixed POVs and includes all 6 members of the Circle a tone point, so I guess there's something for everyone, just more for some than for others.**

**Hope you enjoy, I really did.**

**PS: I have fixed the typos...hopefully**

* * *

><p>"Get it out of her!" Nick's voice had been forceful and desperate, as he looked around following Melissa's path of horrors, half the Circle in front of him looking bewildered. He, Adam and Faye had been inside the abandoned house for hours now, and they were starting to get tired. Their plan was trying to restrain Melissa in the house with magic, while Cassie and Diana looked for a spell to cure her in their Books of Shadows. That would have been a good, safe plan, except that they had been caught by surprise, and the girls were having trouble knowing what to look for, hence taking much longer than expected.<p>

They hadn't expected this to happen. They still didn't know how it had. They had thought the demon had vanished once Heather had died. Obviously not, since Melissa was clearly posessed.

It was all so good, calm, even magic, the night before, when they'd gone to bed. And then in the morning Nick had woken up to the absense of Melissa beside him.

At first he'd thought she'd just gotten up early and gone to school, since he'd obviously had slept late and he knew, even if she wasn't a goody-goody, Melissa wasn't completely into the idea of skipping school. But then, when he'd arrived there, she wasn't in class. It still didn't tick him off, there are a million reasons for someone to skip school, and he had no real reason to think anything would be wrong.

He's been relieved when she'd texted him to meet her at the boathouse after class. Until he'd gotten there. The surroundings looked like a storm had hit, and the actual boathouse was empty, except for Melissa herself, sitting on a table by one of the Windows.

When he approached her, she didn't look like the same sweet girl who'd shown so much faith in him the night before. Actually, she looked quite the opposite. She looked angry, unfocused, out of it. And as soon as she saw him, she lounged at him, not to kiss him, not to hug him. She pushed him.

He was shocked for a moment, he thought maybe he should try to talk to her, but words really weren't his thing, and she didn't give him enough time, anyway, before she started longing at him again, screaming, punching. At one time, she had even tried to bite him!

That's when he started feeling it, something was restraining Melissa, forcing her to sit back down in her place. He looked to the door to see Adam, who had come to work, and was obviously even more surprised than he had been, but, practical as he was, had cast a spell on Melissa.

"What's up with her? And why is no one in here? Do you know where my father is?" He asked all the questions in an annoyingly calm voice, never taking his gaze off Melissa.

"I-I don't know man, she asked me to come, and I found her here, alone. And I haven't seen your old man" Nick's gaze was fixed on Melissa too, except his look was concerned, afraid.

Adam had called on the Circle, Cassie had come up with the plan, always in sync those two. Faye had been reluctant, but in the end, she'd been the one comanding the troops at the abandoned house, both boys looking a little exausted and unfocused.

But that had been hours ago. Now, the three of them were on their last reserves of energy, and Nick was starting to panic. What was taking the girls so long? Would Melissa end up like Heather had? She couldn't, the girls has to find another way. And that's what kept him going: Sheer dispair.

It wasn't another hour before the girls had arived, determined and as united as they had never seen them before, out of breath and disheveled, like they'd come all the way there running. And maybe they had, who knew?

Their instructions had been short and quick. They had to split, the two girls would be in front, in the line of fire, casting the spell on Melissa, while the three of them just needed to continue what they had been doing, only slightly diferent. They had to use magic to keep Melissa sitting still in a chair, while the spell was being cast.

Nick had wanted to ask a million questions Was she going to be ok? Were they certain that whatever they were going to do was right? Would Melissa be hurt, at all? But the girls were quick to order them around, setting the chair, and then positioning themselves in front of it, while the willed Melissa to sit down.

And then they had started casting the spell, and he felt Melissa getting angry again, and he knew they could barely contain her at this point. And honestly, he didn't even know if he wanted to. He knew it was the best for her, but at the same time, he could feel her, how hurt she was becoming, and if even if it was the demon's fault, he knew he was contributing to her suffering, and the thought alone was almost unbearable.

Adam had felt it too. He knew Melissa was becoming angrier, and that made her stronger as the three of them were becoming weaker by the second, so worn out by the long hours they'd been at this. They'd never been using this magic for such a long time before, and as interesting as it might be to test their limits, their failure now could have big, bad consequences.

And that was why, even thought he had felt that, and he knew his role in this mission, the whole time he had been looking at Cassie and Diana upfront, casting the spell fully concentrated, as if they were only one force, which they had become at some point, wrapped in a white light, while Melissa was wrapped in a black one.

It was after a long time, no one really knew how long, that things had started to change. They had gotten almost to the point of breaking, and Melissa's black light at started becoming more powerful, while Cassie and Diana's white one seemed to be diming, and she had almost been able to get up. Adam had almost given into panic at that moment, seeing the girls' tired faces and Melissa's angry one. But then, he looked at Nick and saw his panic. He knew he had be strong for both of them, for the group, for the girls, so he just shook himself, sent Nick and Faye an encouraging look and focused even harder on keeping Melissa restrained.

And that's when things finally changed for the good. Suddenly, the white light around Diana and Cassie brightened, sending light around the whole dark room, and reached into Melissa's dark light, which started becoming lighter, in various shades of grey, until the black light dissolved completely.

Melissa was also starting to look calmer, more peaceful, so Adam, Nick and Faye released their hold on her. Big mistake. As soon as they did, she fell from the chair, face first into the ground.

Adam only had time to see Nick running to Melissa before he saw that Diana and Cassie had also collapsed from exaustion. Instinctively, he ran towards Cassie, not even realizing what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Faye looked around, exausted, at the three girls on the ground, and the two guys kneeling beside them. Diana was alone. It didn't surprise her. If this wasn't as serious a situation, she say "I told you so" to little Miss Puritan. But not today. Today, Diana had been their leader, had helped save her friend. So she did what she had noticed so obviously her boyfriend couldn't. She knelt down and took care of Diana. And seeing the scene around her, she realized, maybe the girl in front of her deserved a chance. And honestly, them, free, independent (not alone, never lonely) girls had to stick together. So she started checking to see if she was alright, and then just waited for her to wake up.

Lucky for her, Diana was the first to wake up, and true to form, as soon as she woke up, her eyes rounded the room looking for Adam.

"There" She turned sideways to point Diana the right way. And that startled her for a moment, as she realized just who was standing by her. The startled look never ended up leaving her face, as she looked the way Faye had pointed and spotted Adam kneeling next to Cassie, who was still passed out, and caressing her face and the pool of blonde hair beneath it.

She tried to get up, and surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as one would think. In the end, it shouldn't be surprising, since she was just tired, not injured. Still, she felt Faye's hands supporting her as she sat up, and then she took the hand she had offered her as she stood up.

"I'm fine, I can walk" She shot Faye a thankful look as she walked over to where Adam and Cassie were. Feeling awkward now Diana had left, Faye walked over to Nick, who was still kneeling by Melissa.

"How is she?" Adam was startled by Diana's voice so close to him now. Until that momebt, he'd been so worried about Cassie that he hadn't even been aware that he'd left Diana alone, or that she had woken up in the meantime.

"She seems to be, but she's still passed out. Obviously." He finally looked up at Diana, to see the confusion of feelings in her eyes. He could see she was tired, but also sad, and worried. "How are you?"

"She's fine! Thanks for asking. I made sure she woke up!" They heard Faye yell mockingly as she and Nick carried Melissa, who was starting to wake up, out of the abandoned house.

"I'm sorry" Adam's voice was just a guilty whisper as he focused back on Diana.

"Maybe we should take her somewhere else too. This is no place for her to recover" She decided to ignore the apology, that was a subject to be discussed at a better time, now the prority was to make sure Cassie was OK. Above all, she was still her friend and she was in a bad shape.

"I'll drive the two of you. Can you belp me take care of her?" Adam felt no right to ask this of her right now, but it seemed like she wanted to, and honestly, he had close to no clue of what to do.

"Sure" Diana half-smiled, assuringly.

They then left the abandoned house, Adam carrying Cassie, and Diana walking slowly beside them.

The three of them had ended up in Cassie's house, and Diana went to clean herself up and make some kind of potion to help Cassie restore her strength, while Adam set her on her bed.

Not long after that, Diana came back with what she had prepared, which she unged Cassie's forehead, neck and wrists with, while Adam watched, sitting on a chair by the opposite side of the bed.

"Now, all we can do is wait for her to wake up. She spent a lot of her energy, looking for the spell and casting it, so it might take a while. Maybe…" Diana didn't dare finishing the sentence.

Adam sent her an inquiring look.

"Maybe it's time we talk." She said grimly as she locked eyes with him.

He just nodded for her to go on.

"I get it. I finally do." Diana said sadly. "There's no point in denying, in putting myself or her through it. She tries to, but the two of you can't help it." She looked at Cassie's peaceful face, and so did Adam, and she saw it clearly. He had never been hers to be taken away or stolen. He had just been waiting for her.

They faced each other again. And she continued.

"You belong with her. Whether it is written in the stars or not, which I believe it is. She needs you to help her cope, and learn. I'd rather just keep us all from hurting and keep the two of you as my friends."

"Diana…" She turned to the window.

"I don't want you to be with me just because you think you owe me that. You know where and who you belong with better than anyone"

Both Cassie's and Nick's Windows were open, in front of her she could see the scene in Nick's room. Melissa was lying on his bed, and he was sitting on the edge, much like Adam was beside Cassie.

"Thank you" She heard behind her.

"Make sure she wakes up OK. I'll want to talk to her, too, eventually." She tore herself away from the view from Nick's room, gathered her things and walked away into the breezy atmosphere of the Chance Harbor streets. Once outside, she sighed and started the walk to her house. The breezy walk would surely help set the events and emotions of the day.

One house down, Nick's room was unusually quiet. Not that it wasn't quiet usually, because it was, when he was by himself. But not when Melissa was around. When she was around there was always talking, or kissing or laughing, or the simple sound of movement.

In contrast, with her lying passed out in his bed, the room was quiet, still, almost empty. He knew she would be alright, even though she had some injuries from her rampants of the day, but he just wished she would wake up, and bring the life back into the room, into his life, the way she was starting to before that demon dared posessing her.

It was then that it dawned on him: he missed her. Not as a sex toy, but as a person he cared about. He cared about her. Heck, he may even be falling for her.

"I think I love you" It came out as a whisper, before he could do anything to stop it.

And then, at that same moment, her eyes started fluttering, and then opened fully, her expression still peaceful, her smile in place.

"Did you really just say that, or was I still dreaming?" Her tone was teasing, and cheerful, even if her voice was still shaken and fragile.

Damn, he had been caught. He didn't mind though, he wasn't running from it. Instead, he just replied, using the same tone.

"Oh, you were definitely still dreaming"

They grinned at each other, and then her smile turned into an expression that was still as peaceful, just serious, like she really meant it.

"Just for the record, I think I love you too"

Then, Nick just bent down and kissed her, and put his arms around her on the bed. They stayed like that until both fell back to sleep.

Two windows away, fate wasn't being as kind on Adam. Hours had passed and Cassie was still stubbornly asleep. He had almost reached the point of just willing her with magic when he saw her move, her eyes opening slowly, her hand instinctively reaching out to his.

"Hey" She said groggily, her eyes blinking, as if she didn't believe the view she'd woken up to.

"Hey" He took her hand in his.

"What happened? Did it work? Is Melissa alright?" All the questions stumbled out as Cassie tried to ignore the tingling coming from the hand Adam was holding. He leaned back to peek through her window and grinned.

"Oh yeah, Melissa's just fine" He turned back to Cassie "You and Diana passed out after the spell was complete. We were all very tired"

"Diana! How is she?" She tried to sit up, but it took her a while to actually get it done, especially since she was still one-handed.

"She's alright. She woke up minutes after. You were the one that was out for the longest." He squeezed her hand assuringly. "She helped me bring you here and then she just had to leave, like na hour ago"

Cassie noticed he hadn't averted his gaze, or looked uncomfortable. But still, she had to ask.

"Shouldn't you have gone with her?" In turn, she did avert her gaze and if he hadn't been holding her hand, she was sure she'd be fidgeting.

He sighed, before answering, He had the sinking feeling that she would not believe it.

"No, I'm right where I need to be. And for the record, she agrees" He tried smilling at her, but his aprehension showed through.

"She does?" She had to make she had heard it right, but a shy smile was creeping up on her face.

"She does." He finally let a grin out to match her smile "She wants to talk to you, though"

"I knew it couldn't be that easy!" She mockingly protested. He was now starting to lean over, but she freed her hand and pushed him back teasingly. "I couldn't just pass out and wake up to a perfect dream"

"A perfect dream huh?" He was almost on top of her, and she could feel his breath tingling on her throat. She had finally let herself believe it was finally happening and just stopped fighting it.

Cassie slid down on the bed to make it easier and at the same time Adam tilted his head up. And then it just happened. After all the fighting back and denying and hurting, they were finally tasting the other.

And when they broke away to catch their breath and looked up, they saw the stars watching protectively over the story they'd written. They shared a knowing smile, and crashed their lips back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man! Almost 3000 words worth of a one-shot! I think this is the longest single chapter I have ever put up!<strong>

**Hope everyone likes it.**

**Nice reviews are appreciated.**

**xoxo**


End file.
